ILOVEYOU
by DayaBaybee
Summary: What if Gunther falls in love with Cece and have to create an idea to win her? What if Tinka just confessed her feelings for Ty? What would happen? Read, discover and review. OneShot, Tynka and GeCe.


It was a quiet and beautiful day, and Gunther and Tinka were sitting on their couch, watching TV. Both siblings have been having problems with their own feelings, since both of then were in love. When they stopped for a break, Tinka nudged her twin brother. .

"Gunther, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I have been hiding something from you, and I need to tell you, other than that, I'll freak out."

"Me too. You tell first, you're the lady."

"Well, I'm liking Ty."

"Really? Oh well..He likes you too, but make sure you'll not be just one of his girlfriends of the week. But I'm sure you'll not, he's surely enchanted by you."

"Oh, well, thanks! What did you also need to tell me, then?"

"I'm liking Cece."

"Uh...Okay?"

"Okay? That's everything you have to say?"

"No, I actually think she likes you back."

"Oh, really? That's great." He says, relieved.

It got a little bit silent, so Tinka decided to talk some more.

"Gunther, I need some help... Oh..Maybe, we could help each other?"

"Sure. Since you're hanging out so much with Cece, I guess you could help me."

"I'll do it if you help me."

"Okay. Ty likes girls who likes to live like they have only one chance, like to dance and talk. Resuming all of this, we're talking about you." She smiled. "So, he like girls who are straight to the point. If you like him, you tell him. That's how it works with Ty Blue."

"Wow, thank you. Well, with Cece. She likes romantic, gentle, and polite boys. So, you should compliment her and tell romantic things, but she doesn't like it when you're just doing it to satisfy her. She likes real guys. Resuming, you. She told me, she'd like if: The guy who likes her did some surprise to tell her that he likes her. But go straight to the point works too." Gunther smiled. "Oh,she doesn't admit cheating, lies and bad treats."

"Oh well...I don't have any idea of what to do to her."

"Well, you better have one. Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Ty."

"Then good luck."

"Bye, love you."

"Me too."

* * *

Tinka started walking around his building, looking for him. She found him sitting on a table with a girl, talking with her. Tinka started walking away, but when Ty saw her, he left the girl alone and ran behind Tinka.

"Hey Tinka, are you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for you, but looks like you are too busy."

"No, I'm not!" He held her hand, preventing her to go. "What did you need?"

"You, Ty." She said, looking at his eyes. "What's your problem? Can't you see that since that date we had, I've been going crazy over you? I like you, Ty."

"Wow.." He said. TInka let go of his hand and started walking. "No, wait."

He took her hand again.

"I like you too, Tinka. I have been dating all these girls, trying to find one like you, but you're unique. And you're the one for me."

"Really, Ty? Oh, I even tried to date a 12 year old guy." She said smiling. He arched an eyebrow. "Long story." She said.

"Oh." He said, smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you too."

* * *

'Guess I have to create an idea...' Gunther said to himself. He started watching TV, but wasn't really focused. Then he eat a candy, which came with a little paper on it. He read.

'Sometimes, you have to pick up the pieces and build something big.' It said.

He immediately stopped eating the chocolate as his eyes widened. He took a lot of big papers and wrote letters on it. When his idea was ready, he smiled to himself and then decided to make the papers prettier than they already were. He painted the letters and then stopped some hours later. He fell asleep and hours later heard someone waking him up, it was no other than Tinka.

"I see you had an idea...But you need to sleep, so, go to your bed, you can't sleep on the living room."

"Hm...Cece, I love you too.."

"Gunther! I'm not Cece, now, go to your bedroom."

"Come with me, Cece..."

"Ugh!" She said as she shook him.

"Oh...Hey, Tinka...Did everything go well between you and Ty?"

"Yes! He even asked me out on a date! We're going out tomorrow."

"Great.."

"I see you had an idea..When are you going to confess it?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Oh, well, so go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

At the end of school, Cece opened her locker and saw a big 'I' on it. She looked at the paper, and saw a small word on the edge of it.

"Will."

She got confused but putted it on her bag and went home.

Gunther smiled to himself when he saw she was confused.

On the next day, Cece found another paper. This time, the letter was 'L' and in the edge, she saw the word: 'You.'

She putted it on her bag again and went home.

In the other day, Cece saw another paper on her locker. It was a big 'O' and, on the edge, she saw 'Be'. She shrugged and went to her third class.

As the day passed by, Cece found a lot of letters and words on her locker. She had "L, O, E, Y, U, I, V, O", and the words "WILL, JONES, CECE, GIRLFRIEND BE, YOU, MY, ?"

The papers, formed a draw on the back of it, the draw of the park. Cece was on her home, and decided to try to discover what was that. She saw the parts of a draw, so the started to do it, like a puzzle. When it was ready, she turned the papers, and there was a message.

Will you be my girlfriend, Cece Jones ?

She almost cried and went to the park. She saw Gunther standing there and ran to him, then sat beside him.

"It's you, isn't it?" She asked looking at her hands.

"Seems like someone discovered my plan."

"I did."

"What do you have to say?"

"I like your idea. And... I love you too, Gunther. Yes, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled, then kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
